


Hold the mirror.

by Bellarke_Stories



Series: Prompts [9]
Category: the 1
Genre: F/M, Hurt Clarke, Kinda fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 06:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8239961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_Stories/pseuds/Bellarke_Stories
Summary: prompt: Bellarke version of that scene from Lost when Jack was doing an operation on himself and Kate was holding a mirror so he could see what he is doing - aka Clarke is doing an operation on herself and Bellamy is holding a mirror.





	

Clarke is watching Bellamy as he kills the last grounder, watches the dead body fall down, and Bellamy snaps his eyes to her. Clarke is on her four after almost getting choked by one of the grounders that attacked them out of nowhere, breathing heavily and staring at Bellamy.

Bellamy looks around them, checking if anyone else is coming for them and once he finds no one he quickly makes his way to Clarke.

“You okay?” he asks and kneels in front of her, a hand comes and rests on her shoulder and he sits back on his heels.

Clarke nods, still not be able to talk because of the pain around her neck. She is sure there are already marks of that grounder’s hands around her neck forming because Bellamy is staring at her concerned.

Clarke sits back on her heels too and Bellamy’s hand fall from her shoulder on his lap. Clarke nods, “‘m okay.” she says and pushes herself up. Bellamy quickly follows her.

“We need to hide.” she continues beside the pain it causes her, “There will be more coming.”

Bellamy nods and looks around them to find their backpacks that fell from their backs during the fight. He grabs them quickly and stops next to Clarke again.

“Where are we going, now? We won’t be able to reach the drop ship before nightfall.” he points out, looking at Clarke concerned.

Clarke swallows and it hurt a bit, “I think, there must be a underground bunker towards that way.” she points towards their left, “I remember this place.”

Bellamy doesn’t ask how or why she remembers this place because they both know it’s from when she needed time for herself and left her people to live in the woods. A period of time that hurt both of them.

“Okay. Then we head that way.” he agrees and with a nod they start running with Clarke on the lead a few feet in front of Bellamy.

* * *

It took Clarke some minutes to find the bunker, but now closing the door, they finally have time to take a breathe.

Bellamy jumps the last two steps of the ladder and lets his backpacks fall on the floor while Clarke let her body fall on the couch on the other side of the room.

“I hate running.” Clarke says and Bellamy looks at her with a smirk.

“After all this time down here, still not used to it?” he teases her, taking of his jacket and trashes it on the floor next to his bag.

Clarke shakes her head annoyed by his comment and decides to change the subject to something more important, “Sorry,I didn’t ask you. Are you hurt? Are you okay?” she asks and Bellamy turns his back on her and heads to the other half of the bunker, where the bedroom is.

“I’m fine.” he comes back and searches their backpacks for a torch because of course there is not much light in the other rooms.

When he disappears inside the bedroom, Clarke takes the opportunity to open her own jacket and checks her side. She could feel the pain all the time but she didn’t want to worry Bellamy if it was nothing. _But of course that grounder had to slash me with his knife before dying,_ she things when she sees the blood on her shirt.

She takes off her jacket and turns her gaze towards the bedroom door, “Bellamy?” she calls.

“Yeah?” comes the answer from the other room.

“Don’t freak out, but I’m kinda hurt.” she says calmly and a second later Bellamy is standing in front of her, eyes wide open and the flashlight facing the floor to still keep the room lit.

“What- where? Why didn’t you say anything before?!” he asks and kneels in front of her.

Clarke lifts her shirt and turns her body slightly to the side to show him her wound. Bellamy lifts the flashlight and lights up the wound. He swallows with worry filling up his eyes because the wound is pretty deep and there is a lot of blood that makes him sick. It actually starts from her lower back and comes all around and upwards her side.

“What do we do? You need stitches.” Bellamy asks, looking to eyes filled with pain and tiredness.

Clarke takes a few deep breathes before answering, “Do you know how to stitch a wound? I have all we need in my backpack.”

Bellamy just stares at her with sadness “Sorry.” he murmurs.

Clarke closes her eyes, taking her another deep breath before opening them again and facing worried Bellamy. “It’s okay. I will have to stitch myself up.”

“You can do that?” Bellamy asks a second later, confused but still worried for his friend.

“Yes.” Clarke ensures him, “But I will need your help.”

So that’s how they end up with Clarke sitting on a chair shirtless, in the middle of the main room, Bellamy knelled next to her wounded side with his flashlight on one hand lighting her wound and with the other hand holding a mirror they found in the other room. Clarke’s needed tools on the table near by.

She let Bellamy clean the wound from the blood and sweat first while she was holding the flashlight for him and now all she has to do is to stitch herself up. _Piece of cake,_ she thinks.

“Hold the mirror a little lower.” she asks him trying to find the right angle. Once she sees the part of her she needs to see, she nods, “Great, hold it there.”

Bellamy nods too and watches as Clarke takes the thread and the needle in her hands. She holds the needle on her right hand and trying to get the angle right by watching the reflection of the side of her back on the mirror. It’s not a easy as she thought it would be. And her back and side are burning right now.

She takes a deep breath and holds it as she starts stitching the wound. It still hurts though. Clarke tries to no make any noise of pain but Bellamy knows her very well to think that she is trying to be brave. So, he decides to make the mood lighter for her.

“You never had stitches before?” he asks. Clarke turns and glares at him for a moment.

“Not awake.” she answers, “And never had to stitch myself up because the one I brought for backup doesn’t know basic first aid.” he tries not to feel guilty about it because he knows she she is being mean because she is hurting.

“Fair enough.” he chokes a small laugh that sound fake and for a moment he looks away. Now his mind is racing to find something else to say while Clarke keeps on working on her task.

Some minutes pass in silence and Bellamy is the one that breaks it, “Were you planning on follow your mother and becoming a doctor on the Ark?”

This times Clarke doesn’t stop to answer him, “I don’t know. Why?”

“Nothing. I was just thinking… Being as a guard myself, we might have meet each other on the Ark if you were a doctor. You know, I got hurt and you where there and-”

“Even if the Ark wasn’t dying, and we weren’t a doctor and a guard, I think we would have met each other anyway.” she cuts him off, “I think that some people are meant to meet each other.” she says and turns to Bellamy with a small smile.

Bellamy gives her a smile too, “Good. Because my life would be so boring without the most stubborn girl on the universe.” he jokes and finally makes Clarke laugh.

“Yeah, I can’t live without the most silly and touched boy on Earth either.” she jokes too and turns her attention back to stitching.

After that, Bellamy has a huge smile on his face, trying to hide it every time Clarke would glance at him but constantly failing. He opens his mouth for yet another joke but Clarke is quicker.

“Finally, finished!” she exhales and places the needle on the table. Then she takes the white bandage and hold it out to Bellamy, “Can you…” she asks and pushes herself a little bit forward on the chair, not leaning her back on the back of the chair anymore.

“Of course.” Bellamy says immediately and puts down the mirror, places the torch between his teeth and holds in towards Clarke. He takes the bandage from Clarke’s hand and starts bandaging her lower back, moving slowly upwards till the top of the wound on her side is covered too. Then he makes his way to the couch and brings back her undershirt and t-shirt.

“You should get some rest. This must hurt like a bitch.” Bellamy points out, taking the mirror from the floor and leaving it on the table.

“We both should have some sleep.” she points out, pulling her t-shirt down over her head, “Since it must be already night.” and then she pauses, “But first let me see the cut of your cheek and forehead.” she quickly reaches for his hand, “Sit on the couch.” she says and it sounds like an order.

Bellamy doesn’t more though, “Clarke, you shouldn’t be standing up. Go have some sleep, I told you it’s nothing, it can wait.”

Clarke shakes her head, “It’s something and you are the reason I’m standing up more than I should, so the sooner you let me take care of these cuts the sooner we will go to sleep.”

Bellamy sighs, pressing his lips together and finally let Clarke take him by the hand to the couch. All he can think about is the sleep they will finally have after this long day.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think guys? Let me know! I always enjoy any kind of feedback! You can find on [ tumblr](http://bellarkestories.tumblr.com/) too.


End file.
